1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for unitizing a plurality of containers using a flexible container carrier.
2. Description of Prior Art
Container carriers connect two or more containers into a sturdy unitized package of containers. Carriers are generally planar arrays of rings, sometimes referred to as “six-pack carriers,” typically formed from a thermoplastic sheet material. Carriers are applied to containers of various sizes and shapes along various points along the sidewall or under the chime of the container. A preferable machine would be capable of application of a container carrier to a wide range of container sizes.
Conventional carriers are arranged in aligned arrays of longitudinal rows and transverse ranks of container receiving apertures. A common arrangement is two rows of three ranks of longitudinally and transversely aligned container receiving apertures forming six total container receiving apertures and a “six-pack.” Other common configurations include two rows of four ranks forming an eight container multipackage and three rows of four ranks forming a twelve container multipackage.
Conventional applicating machines generally include a circular jaw drum used to apply carriers to individual containers. The conventional jaw drum is typically fixed into position on the applicating machine and fed with a reel or box of a generally continuous container carriers. Such conventional applicating machines typically include an infeed conveyor for supplying a plurality of containers.
The string of carriers are then traditionally applied to the containers and, following application, cut into a desired package configuration. The resulting package is then fed into a turner-diverter that moves and/or rotates the package to a correct position for placement on a pallet or similar shipping unit.
Prior art applicating machines, systems and methods generally require several different versions or configurations of machines to accommodate different container carrier, package sizes and package configurations. Machines are traditionally a limitation on the range of container diameters, size of package or configuration of package that can be effectively packaged by a single system.
Finally, different machines or complex set-up procedures would also be required for containers having different sizes, heights and/or widths, resulting in different lengths, called “pitch” herein, between each adjacent container. As such, different machines and/or set-up procedures are traditionally required to bring the carrier to the correct position around the container.